


The Almost Great Escape

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: Firewalkers [14]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mini roadtrip escape, alternate BTS EP3 path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: After her father's lies come to light, Rachel Amber wants to be anywhere but Arcadia Bay and there is nobody she'd rather escape with than Chloe Price.  While they can't leave forever just yet, they can do a trial run. An almost great escape.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Firewalkers [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/901470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The Almost Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Major props to my friend Danish for this idea and helping me write it :)

After the bombshell James Amber dropped - what a fucking gut punch - Chloe felt so helpless. Nothing she could say or do would fix this. She walked around the bedroom, examining snapshots of a once carefree life. Bittersweet lies. For someone surrounded by love - or seeming to, it rang hollow after tonight’s reveal - Rachel’s loneliness radiated. 

Would running away actually make her happy… or more empty? What did Rachel Amber actually want? Questions without answers. 

On the wall beside the bed was a map, several post-it notes and pictures pinned to it. Otherwise untouched. A cruel reminder of the world neither of them had explored. Yet. Taking a pen, Chloe scribbled on it.

**_‘The corners of the world our mere prologue.’_ **

Something Rachel said. Her fingers brushed over the worlds, smudging them slightly. The play felt like a million years ago now. Adrenaline rush. Rachel, burning like a supernova. Beautiful and powerful, traversing the stage with ease. All eyes on her.

God, Chloe wished they could just go back and stay there. A moment of happiness. They deserved that.

During her search, she stumbled across a photo of Rachel and Nathan, both of them smiling. Chloe knew they hung out sometimes, but it was still weird to think about. Rachel really was popular. She could be with anyone. Literally anyone.

So, why Chloe Price of all people?

Shaking her head, Chloe pushed aside her insecurities and put the photo back. She was here now, nobody else… and Rachel needed her. 

A purple night light sat on the bedside table caught her eye. Curious, Chloe switched it on. Pinpricks of light shot from it. Too weak. An idea forming, she scanned the room for a stronger light source. After checking an emergency kit sat by Rachel’s desk, rolling her eyes at the cringey note from James, Chloe found a flashlight. She took the night light dome, balancing it on the flashlight. Setting it in the middle of the room and switching the bedside lamp off, she inspected her work. 

A purple night sky, sprinkled with stars.

Perfect.

Chloe moved back to the bed. Rachel didn’t even acknowledge her, staring blankly at the wall.

“Hey,” she gently nudged Rachel’s shoulder, “check it out.”

It took a few seconds for Rachel to sit up. Her head tilted back, taking in her personal makeshift observatory.

“It’s… beautiful.”

Chloe smiled faintly, pleased with her improvised pick me up. “I thought you might like it.”

Rachel stared up at the star display, voice tired and expression distant. “I’ve always loved stars.”

“Why?”

“They remind us there’s so much beauty out there,” Rachel paused, “which we almost never see.”

“Because we’re blinded by what’s in front of us,” Chloe stated, matter-of-fact.

“Exactly.” Rachel sighed, dejected. “But then I learned the truth. The stars we’re seeing have already been dead for millions of years. They’re all… lies.” 

“But that doesn’t make them any less beautiful, right?”

“I don’t know.” Rachel hung her head. “If they’re not even real, then what’s the point?” 

She turned away, lying down again. Guarded. 

“It’s all lies. Everything. My entire life. My dad...” Rachel’s voice quivered, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “My mom… if i can even call her that anymore.” Chloe tentatively put an arm around her. “And that other woman. My real mom. She’s the biggest lie of all. I can’t trust any of them.” Her voice cracked, meeting Chloe’s concerned eyes. “I think you’re the only one in the world I can trust.”

“I’ll take it, even if it’s only by process of elimination.”

“Good.”

Rachel offered a slight smile. She turned onto her back, holding her hand to the ceiling. The bracelet. Her smile faded.

“I wore this bracelet my entire life. I never even asked why, never even thought about it. Somehow, I think I always knew. Even when I didn’t know… That my real mother was gone.” 

They sat there in silence, watching the static stars decorating Rachel’s bedroom ceiling. 

“Chloe…” 

“Yeah?”

Rachel sat up, her hazel eyes shifted from hopeless acceptance to determined. “I need to get out of Arcadia.”

Chloe couldn’t reply; she didn’t know what to say.

“And I meant what I said before, about you coming along. I know…” Rachel paused, closing her eyes and sighing, “it won’t be right now, and it’ll take a lot of work, but… there’s nothing here for me anymore. It’s suffocating.”

As hesitant as Chloe felt about the running away plan - she didn’t want to get burned again - the way Rachel looked right now, so sad and empty… 

...Chloe knew exactly what it felt like when there was nobody on your side.

“Okay, so…” Chloe sat up too, ready to brainstorm, “how’re we gonna get out of here?”

“We need a car or something… which we don’t have. And we need money and…” Rachel’s shoulders slumped. “Forget it. It’s pointless anyway.”

“Let’s just focus on one thing at a time.” Desperate to avoid another downward spiral, Chloe got out her journal ready to take notes. “Our getaway vehicle. We could try train hopping. Free and only a moderate risk of ending up in jail. Hitchhiking with potential murders along the highway isn’t my first choice, but also cheap. I guess that junkyard truck’s an option too… if we can even get it running.”

She tapped the tip of a pen against the page. Her brainstorming hit a roadblock.

“What about… an RV?” Rachel suggested half-heartedly.

“I mean, yeah, that’d be great but where are we supposed to get one?”

“Frank,” Rachel said. “I’m sure I could sweet-talk him into giving us a ride.”

“Better idea: we _steal_ Frank’s RV,” Chloe suggested enthusiastically.

“Right, because we really want a convoy of police cars following us, or a pissed-off drug dealer and his friends.”

“Well, I don’t see Frank taking us anywhere for free,” Chloe cleared her throat, “especially not since I still owe him hella cash.”

Rachel shrugged. “Don’t know until you try.”

“Or until you get stabbed or something.”

Frowning, Chloe stared at the scribbled **‘GETAWAY VEHICLE’** in her journal. There had to be something else… something better. 

Something-

“God, I’m so stupid,” she muttered to herself. “Why didn’t I think about it sooner?”

“About what?” Rachel asked, tilting her head curiously.

“David. That stupid muscle car he’s been fixing up.”

“More theft.” Rachel managed a faint smile. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Like you can talk,” Chloe nudged her shoulder, “wine thief.”

“Hey, you technically stole the bottle. I was just the distraction.” Rachel’s grin grew, her mischievous spark returning. “A great distraction, I might add.”

“Lucky for you, Arcadia Bay hillbillies are dumb as shit.”

“Won’t argue there,” Rachel put a hand to her chest, “but my amazing theatrical skills would bamboozle even the most world-renowned detective.”

Their eyes met, both of them smiling. They were getting somewhere.

“So, David’s car?” Chloe asked.

“David’s car,” Rachel repeated, nodding.

Chloe scribbled it in her notebook, the start of their plan. “Now, the hardest part… money.”

“If things get desperate, I could take some from my dad.” Rachel’s face darkened. “Bet he’s got a bunch of dirty money stashed somewhere.”

“Scumbags usually do.”

“Yeah,” Rachel glanced out of her window. “Maybe I could do some odd jobs for Frank.”

Her previous trainwreck of a job for Frank still fresh in her mind, Chloe shook her head. “Sure, nothing could possibly go wrong with that.”

“Frank is…” Rachel hesitated, “a little shady, I’ll admit that, but he’s probably one of the better people in Arcadia.”

“That’s not hard.” Chloe frowned. “I didn’t realize you guys were BFFs.”

Rachel’s eyes glazed over, just for a moment. “Never know when you need a favor.”

“Careful Rachel,” Chloe nudged her arm, “your James is showing.”

“Ugh, that did sound something like he’d say, didn’t it?” Rachel shook her head. “Why do you want to fuck with Frank so much anyway?”

“Maybe I just wanna steal something that isn’t mine!” Chloe rounded off her best Rachel impression with a wink.

Rachel shoved her, feigning anger. “I _so_ don’t sound like that.”

“Sure. You have to admit, it’d be pretty fun. We could be the next Thelma and Louise.” Chloe cleared her throat, deploying her best Southern accent. **“You said you 'n' me was gonna get out of town and for once just really let our hair down. Well darlin', look out 'cause my hair is comin' down!”**

“Oh my god,” Rachel laughed hard, wiping away a tear. “That was terrible. I loved it… but, again, don’t really want Frank and his ‘associates’ _and_ half the ABPD out for our blood when we finally jet outta here.”

“So what, like, ten people?” Chloe said, holding up her hands in defeat when Rachel playfully narrowed her eyes. “Fine, suit yourself.”

“Maybe we could pick up some shifts at the Two Whales,” Rachel suggested.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “No way.”

“Come on,” a wry smile formed, “you’d look cute in the uniform.”

“Not. Happening.”

“Shame.” Rachel tilted her head. “You got any other ideas, then?”

“I could fix up some cars.” Between what William taught her and further tinkering, she could probably do it. “Maybe do some stick and poke tattoos…”

Rachel’s eyebrow raised, curious. “Oh, you know how?”

“Kind of. I looked it up before.”

“I look forward to seeing half of Blackwell with questionable tattoos, then.” Rachel paused. “You know, I kind of want a tattoo now.”

“Wow, such a rebel.”

“Says you.” Rachel stuck out her tongue. “If you looked it up, you must want one too.”

“I mean, yeah. They’re cool as hell.”

“What would you get?”

“Well, I’ve…” Chloe shuffled on the bed, “been doodling a few ideas.”

“Oh, really.” Rachel’s eyes lit up. “Can I see?”

While she didn’t usually show people her drawings… Chloe nodded, flicking through her journal. She kept it close to her chest, making sure Rachel couldn’t snoop. That could be embarrassing. When she reached the back, she held it up. 

Rachel scanned the current mock-ups, a faint smile forming. “Well, shit, these are pretty awesome already.”

“Uh, thanks.” Chloe cleared her throat. “Not finished or anything.”

“Maybe you can design me one some time.”

Designing a tattoo for anyone was difficult, let alone for Rachel Amber. 

“What would you want?” Chloe asked.

Looking over Chloe’s initial sketches, Rachel stroked her chin. “Surprise me.”

“That’s a lotta faith you’re putting in my design skills.”

Rachel didn’t say a word; she simply smiled. Genuine and unguarded. Different to the usual smile she donned. It made Chloe’s brain short-circuit. Just for a moment. 

“Uh, anyway… back to planning.” Chloe cleared her throat, eager to move on before Rachel teased her. Her mind drifted back to the photo she found earlier. “You’re buddy with Nathan, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Maybe we could get a loan from him.”

“And by loan, you mean take the money and run,” Rachel clarified.

“Duh. Not like he’s short on cash. He wouldn’t miss it.”

“It’s an option but... all these ideas either take time or burn a lot of bridges.” Rachel’s demeanor changed, returning to the previous gloominess. “Guess we just gotta grin and bear it all for now.”

_No._

Chloe was _not_ going to let that carefree smile fade away. She couldn’t. Not without a fight. Her brain raced, trying to find a solution. An immediate fix. 

Something. 

_Anything_.

Then it hit her.

“Fuck it.” Chloe shut her journal, leaving their plan unfinished. “Let’s just go.”

“But… we can’t.”

“Not forever, but a day won’t hurt, right? A trial run.”

The idea hung in the air. Rachel considered it, face switching from hesitance to hope. Her smile returned, not as strong but a start. “I like how you think, Price.”

Chloe let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Crisis averted. “I’ll deal with David, you grab some supplies. When I’m done, I’ll text you and head to your place.”

Rachel pouted playfully. “Why do you always get the exciting jobs?”

“What,” Chloe smirked, “setting an entire forest on fire isn’t exciting enough for you?”

“Not even close. Seriously, though, that was… strange.” Rachel shook her head, focusing back on their mission. “Anyway, how _are_ you going to get the keys to David’s car? It’s not like he’ll just hand them over.”

“I can handle it!” Chloe reassured. “Just trust me, I’m a total ninja. He’ll never know what hit him.”

* * *

Chloe regretted her overconfidence the second she picked up David’s car keys. They clinked together, the sound echoing through the house. 

Footsteps, stairs creaking. 

“Shit…” she whispered, shoving the keys in her pocket and diving into David’s man cave. 

Heart racing, she waited. One… two...

“Chloe?”

It was Joyce. 

Chloe didn’t know if that was better or worse than David waking up. Probably worse. She didn’t like hearing how exhausted - but hopeful - her mom sounded. A pang of guilt. She didn’t want to worry Joyce… but with David around, it was impossible to communicate. Especially when she always took his side. 

Maybe running away was selfish… but what else was she supposed to do?

A long sigh, then the footsteps shuffled back upstairs. Daring to breathe again, Chloe headed towards David’s car. Her foot hit something. Rattle. She froze. Waiting. Nobody came to investigate. Relieved, Chloe looked down to see a bag. Inside were a bunch of spray paint cans. David had confiscated them a couple of weeks back, said it would only ‘encourage her delinquent behavior’.

Scoffing at his bullshit lecture, she reclaimed the bag of spray cans.

Keys in hand, she moved to David’s car and unlocked it. She shoved the bag inside, then stopped. How was she going to get it out of here without instantly raising suspicion? Joyce was probably still awake. Even if she wasn’t, it would be too loud. 

“Think, Chloe…” she muttered to herself, pacing around the garage. 

She could wait it out, but again it would only solve part of the problem. Her only other option - aside from abandoning her mission, which she refused to do - was push. Checking around, finding nothing to help her, she resigned herself to her fate. As quiet as possible, she opened the garage door. Releasing the handbrake, she slowly rolled the car out onto the street. 

Halfway, she stopped. Out of breath. She wiped her brow. “Fuck, I seriously need to get in shape.”

At least Rachel wasn’t here to see this. She’d never let Chloe forget. Fueled by her pride, Chloe pushed the car further down the road. When she got far enough away from the house, she hopped into the car and drove away as quickly and quietly as possible.

She was actually doing this… and it felt _great_.

Coasting up to Rachel’s house, Chloe dropped her a text. Their great escape had officially begun. She waited… and waited… and waited. Just as she was about to lose all hope - maybe Rachel had changed her mind - Chloe saw her. Backpack slung loosely around her shoulder, Rachel climbed out of her bedroom window. Chloe almost couldn’t believe her eyes. 

Rachel Amber, Blackwell’s role model student turned escape artist. Despite the tense situation, it made Chloe chuckle. Not for long, though. 

The bag smacked against a pipe. A clang rang out. Dogs barked. Rachel made herself as small as possible, pressing against the side of the house. Instinctively, Chloe ducked. For a heart-stopping moment, neither of them dared to breathe.

No lights came on in the house. No movement. 

All clear. 

Quickly, Rachel clambered down the pipe, stumbling slightly on the landing. She threw her arms out dramatically, standing tall. Chloe shook her head, stifling a smile as Rachel approached the car.

“Real smooth.”

Shrugging, Rachel dusted off her hands. “That is my M.O.”

“You know, you could’ve just…” Chloe motioned to the front of the house, “snuck out the front door.”

“Wouldn’t be as fun that way.” Rachel smiled. “And you know it, Price.”

Something Chloe couldn’t argue with. “Yeah, it wouldn’t.”

“How did your mission go?” Rachel asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

“Without a hitch.”

Rachel looked her straight in the eyes, unconvinced. “I’m calling bullshit.”

“It was nothing I couldn’t handle.” Chloe rubbed her right forearm. “Although, pushing David’s car far enough away from the house before I gunned it sucked.”

“You, doing something stealthy?” Rachel put a hand to her mouth. “I’m shocked.”

“Says the master of stealth.” Chloe motioned towards the bedroom window.

“It adds extra excitement.” Rachel’s phone buzzed, again and again. It was Logan. “Guess I’m popular tonight, huh.”

“You always are." Chloe looked back at Rachel's house. "We can… do this some other time if you’ve got stuff to do.”

Rachel shook her head, turning her phone off. “Just you and me tonight. Oh, and this bad boy.” She patted the muscle car’s hood. “As much of an ass as David is, he’s done a pretty good job.”

“Let’s just wait and see where it gets us.”

Now settled, they pulled away as quietly as possible. 

“So,” Chloe drove them further from Rachel’s house, “where are we headed?”

Rachel shrugged. “No idea.”

“I thought you’d have a plan.”

“I do.” Rachel glanced at her. “We improvise.”

“Alright.”

Smiling, Rachel fiddled with the radio. “Firewalk, fuck yes! We seriously need to crash another gig.”

“Yeah, with fewer hillbillies and skeevy dudes around.”

“It’s settled, then. More concerts, fewer hillbillies.”

* * *

Leaving the ‘Welcome to Arcadia’ sign in the dust, they pressed on. Rachel started humming along with another Firewalk song, eventually succumbing to an intense singing session. She pumped her fist on the chorus, grinning from ear to ear. Chloe kept glancing over, happy to see she was enjoying herself. 

Rachel Amber was… something alright.

When Rachel noticed her looking, she smiled. “Join in!”

“Uh, nooooo. I don’t sing.”

Rachel sighed, exasperated. “You apparently don’t do a lot of things, like acting. Or running off into the sunset with pretty girls.”

“Totally modest pretty girls.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “My point is, live a little.”

“Fine.”

Chloe’s singing was mumbled at first, half-heartedly mouthing the words. As the song built up to the chorus, she couldn’t help but feed off Rachel’s energy. A burning ball of fire. 

“Are you ready for me nooooooow!” They sang at the top of their lungs in unison, then broke out into a fit of giggles.

“So,” Rachel wiped a tear from her eye as the song came to an end. “Chloe Price _does_ sing.”

“Guess so.” Riding off the high of their singing session, Chloe smiled. “I don’t know how, but… you manage to get me to do some stupid crazy shit.” 

“Maybe it’s my superpower.” Rachel winked. “Nobody can resist my charm.”

“Hope you’ve got plenty of charm to spare for when we get back to Arcadia. I mean, shit, we’re practically felons now.”

“Weren’t you already?” Rachel chuckled at Chloe’s death glare. “You didn’t deny it.”

“Whatever.” Chloe focused on the road. “Today’s just been… particularly crazy.”

“Understatement of the century!” Rachel exclaimed. “The play was so awesome though. You were great!”

Somehow, Chloe doubted that. Rachel far outshone her mediocre performance. Even before the improv. The real actress here, and it showed.

“Says Prospera herself. You had them wrapped around your finger, Rach. Made me shit bricks when you went off script, though. I had no idea what to do!”

“Mr. Keaton’s right, you’ve got a real talent.” Rachel’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “You should think about becoming an actress!”

Chloe scoffed. “No offense, but I’ve had enough of the stage life for a lifetime.”

“C’mon, Price. Admit it, you had fun.”

“Fun?” Chloe gasped dramatically. “I could’ve _died_!” 

“And people say _I’m_ the drama queen.”

“That’s because you are.”

Rachel assumed a regal expression, one that would match Victoria’s level of contempt. “Bow down, peasant.”

“Oh, I totally would, your majesty…” Chloe followed the road, easing into the corner, “but it would be wise to avoid death by car crash.”

Mock disdain fading, Rachel grinned. “Later, then.”

“You wish.” Chloe’s mind wandered, recalling her earlier run-in with Damon. “Speaking of life-threatening experiences, did I tell you about the thing with Drew earlier?”

“No…?” Rachel’s eyes narrowed. “What, did something happen?”

“I’m surprised you don’t already know about it. Guess Blackwell’s gossip machine’s gone on strike.” 

Word spread way too fast around Blackwell. No secrets. 

“I’ll have to fire my spies. Truly a work of treason on their part.” Rachel’s expression turned curious. “Well, you gonna tell me?”

“Frank said he’d forget about the money I owe… if I did some dirty work for him. Drew owed one of his ‘associates’ a crap ton of money.”

“Seems like everyone in Arcadia owes someone. That someone usually being Frank.”

“Yeah…” Technically, Chloe still did. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too mad about it. “Anyway, some other asshole shows up and beats Drew down. Over the money.”

“That… doesn’t make sense.” Rachel frowned. “Why would Frank send you if someone was coming anyway?”

“Don’t think he knew about it.” Chloe shifted uncomfortably. “I couldn’t take the money after that, so I gave it back. Kind of wish I’d kept it.”

Chloe couldn’t look at Rachel. Would she be mad? They needed money…

“As much as I approve of acquiring money through less than legal means…” Rachel nodded, her expression softening, “you did the right thing. Drew’s not a bad guy.”

“I guess. It was just a lot of money.”

“There are plenty of other Arcadia assholes we can take it from. If we need to.”

“No shortage there,” Chloe agreed.

“Exactly my point.” Rachel grinned. “And it’s about to be two assholes shorter.”

Chloe feigned offense. “Speak for yourself.”

“Oh, come on. Neither of us is gonna win any ‘perfect people’ awards.”

“You might.”

“Ha, funny. The girl who, but to name a few examples: went to an illegal concert,” Rachel counted off her misdemeanors on her fingers, “ditched school, train hopped, stole wine, was complicit in vehicle theft and set an entire forest on fire. Oh, and drugged a classmate.”

“She messed with you first.”

“Uh-huh, I’m sure that’d hold up in court.” Rachel shook her head. “Still can’t believe Victoria tried to drug me.”

“Can’t you? I sure can.”

“I mean, I know she’s overly ambitious and bitchy but, damn,” Rachel almost looked impressed, “that’s on a whole new level.”

“She just knows she can never get to your level. So, she has to drag you down.”

“Good thing you were there to help me play her at her own game.”

“I didn’t do much,” Chloe muttered.

“Are you kidding? You seriously saved my theatrical ass back there. On the plus side, we got to see her embarrass herself.” Rachel’s eyes twinkled with mischief, impersonating Victoria. “Mr. Kreaton! I have revelations to reveal. Rachel Amber is on drugs! Look at her! Her face is so blurry. And pretty…” She broke character to wink at Chloe. “She’s clearly been drugged. I mean, drugged herself. She loves drugs. Don’t you!”

They both laughed.

“She’ll never live it down,” Chloe said gleefully.

“Nope. Her legacy of foiled plans shall live on. Eternal.”

“I’m sure it won’t be the last time she pulls crap like that.”

“Oh, totally.” Rachel stared out of the window, watching the scenery flash past. “She has her battered and bruised ego to restore.”

“You know, drama does seem to follow you,” Chloe observed.

“The life of an actor is a double-edged sword,” Rachel declared.

“Most leave the drama on the stage.”

“Oh, my dearest Chloe, you clearly don’t know _enough_ actors. Just look at Mr. Keaton. Prime example.”

Chloe couldn't argue with that. “Okay, point taken.”

All her life, Chloe had been stuck in Arcadia. It was hard for her to imagine anywhere else. Somewhere without Victoria Chase and her lackeys. Everyone knew everyone in Arcadia, always stepping on someone’s toes. So much drama. Maybe that’s why Max let them drift apart. To cut all ties with a backwater shithole like Arcadia. Live it up in Seattle without restrictions.

Thinking of Max left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Do you really think anywhere else is gonna be better?”

“Maybe not,” Rachel leaned back in her seat, “but there’s probably a lower jerk to space ratio.”

“Arcadia is basically an asshole junkyard.”

"Well,” Rachel stuck her hand out the window, wind whipping between her fingers, “let's put as much space between us and Asscadia as possible."

"Asscadia…” Chloe grimaced, “really?"

"You got a better one?"

Chloe thought about it. "Actually, no."

"Thought so."

"I'll… think of something," Chloe muttered, annoyed at her brain's lack of suggestions.

Rachel smiled. "You’ve got the whole journey.”

Just as they passed the hour mark, Portland started coming into view. As soon as Chloe noticed the signs, she glanced over at Rachel.

“We stopping in Portland?”

Rachel considered it, then shook her head. “I think we can do better. Besides, we’ll have plenty of time to explore when we actually leave.”

“So, where to?”

“North,” Rachel replied, offering no further instruction.

“Just North?”

“When I said improvise, I meant it.”

“Okay, Improv Queen.”

“Ah yes,” Rachel grinned, “yet another kingdom under my dominion.”

The car rolled to a halt in front of a traffic light. Soon, Portland would be behind them and the open road would stretch out before them once more. Chloe looked over to the passenger side, seeing Rachel deep in thought.

“So what do you think about moving here once we finally get out of Arcadia for good?”

“W-what, together?” Chloe cleared her throat in an effort to compose herself.

“Well I said we’d leave together, didn’t I?” Rachel turned to her and grinned. “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet again!” she jabbed the other girl in the side playfully.

Chloe blushed and turned away, thinking of the last time Rachel had tried to “convince” her of her sincerity. _Dammit Chloe, stop acting like a prepubescent school girl with a silly crush. It’s just Rachel fucking Amber!_

“Of course not,” she mumbled. “I guess I just never really thought about it like that.”

A sly grin made its way onto Rachel’s face, but before she could open her mouth the two girls were abruptly pulled back to reality by the loud roar of an engine.

“Oops, didn’t mean to do that!” Chloe exclaimed with a laugh. “Dammit Rachel, you shouldn’t distract someone behind the wheel!”

“Well I can’t help that you find little ol’ me so distracting,” she replied in a flirtatious tone, once again interrupted by a loud roar. 

Chloe glanced over to the left, meeting the gaze of the driver next to them. The other car revved up again. A clear challenge. 

She eyed up the rustbucket next to them, letting out a small laugh. “Okay, this night just keeps getting better!”

“Oooh, are we adding street racing to our list of broken laws tonight?” Rachel said excitedly. 

“Hells yeah! I’m just getting started! Principal Wells has no idea what he’s unleashed upon the world,” Chloe announced boldly. “Blackwell was just my chrysalis, now I’m a fully-fledged chaos butterfly!”

Chloe’s gaze was fixed intensely on the traffic light, the revs rising. Adrenaline seeped into her veins; the rest of the world faded away. Only her and the lights. First red, then yellow. It seemed an eternity before the lights went green, and the muscle car jolted forward. 

Rachel shrieked loudly, laughing with delight as street lamps and houses flew past the window at breakneck speeds. As the other car pulled ahead, Chloe could feel blood pounding in her ears. Time to end this. She grabbed another gear, slowly reeling in the rustbucket. Soon they were door to door. Chloe spared a glance to lock eyes with the other driver before shifting up again and leaving him to eat dust.

When the other car was barely more than a red blotch in her mirrors, Chloe let off the throttle and returned to more legal speeds. Rachel was still cackling like a mad witch beside her. A wave of pride washed over Chloe as the tunnel vision receded. She pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car, climbing out on shaky legs and letting out a triumphant yell as Rachel did the same. 

“Holy shit, Chloe, that was brilliant!” Rachel exclaimed. “You smoked his ass!”

Chloe leaned on the side of the car, laughing breathlessly. “Yeah, I’m still shaking!”

She turned around to open the backseat door, rummaging around for a little while. Now was as good a time as any to deploy her secret weapon. 

“I think it’s time,” she threw a spray paint can at Rachel, “to mark our victory spot.”

“Spray paint,” Rachel stared at it, then smiled, “why does that not surprise me?”

“Because it’s cool. And so am I.” Chloe grabbed her own can, shaking it. “Managed to reclaim it before leaving.”

“Reclaim?”

“Yeah, the Mustache Monster stole it from me. I might’ve… ‘offered’ to repaint his car.”

“Now that’s something I’d like to see,” Rachel chuckled. “Especially if your bathroom graffiti rage-out is any indication.”

“You heard about that? Guess the Blackwell gossip machine isn’t totally broken.”

“Not when Victoria Chase,” Rachel shook up a can, “is on the case.”

They spent the next few moments tagging nearby street signs. A declaration of their competitive prowess. Finished with her own piece, a messy lion’s paw, Rachel inspected Chloe’s handiwork. 

“A dragon, huh.”

“Yeah, they’re rad. And breathe fire, perfect for you.”

Rachel stuck out her tongue. “You’re acting like I’m a professional arsonist.”

“You kind of are,” Chloe reminded her, “but that’s why I like you.”

“Oh,” a sly grin crossed Rachel’s face, “that’s the only reason, is it?”

“I…” Chloe stuttered. “Well, you… no, but...”

Rachel chuckled. “So long as you promise to be my partner in crime, you can keep tagging along.” She took the heat off Chloe, back to the graffiti. “Dragons are fierce and magical. To be feared. I’ll take it.”

“You know, if you’re serious about that tattoo…” Chloe kicked the ground, a plume of dirt exploding into the air, “maybe a dragon is something to think about?”

“An interesting proposition, Price.”

“My other immediate thought was a lioness.” Chloe glanced at Rachel’s small design. “Or something like astrology related, but… kind of basic.”

“Let it be known that I am not a basic bitch. It’ll probably have to wait until we leave, though.”

“Yeah,” Chloe crossed her arms, “not sure I trust anyone in Arcadia with a needle.”

“And it’s kinda expensive. Shame,” a mischievous grin formed, “it’d be fun to see everyone’s face when the perfect Rachel Amber gets a killer tattoo.”

“Holy shit,” Chloe laughed, “I _really_ want to see that.”

“If we ever grace Arcadia with our presence after leaving, then we will.” Rachel looked down at her wrist, talking more to herself than Chloe. “Maybe I could get a small one. Something simple...”

“A trial run,” Chloe said.

“Yeah,” Rachel made a loose fist, “a trial run.”

They drove for a while longer, pushing the limits of the gas gauge red zone. 

“Come on.” Chloe groaned. “I don’t want to push this piece of shit again.”

“I’d pay to see that.”

“Hope you’ve got a million bucks stashed somewhere.”

“Darn,” Rachel snapped her fingers, “there go my hopes and dreams.”

In the distance, Chloe spotted a gas station. “Finally.”

Pulling into the station, both girls stepped out. While Chloe refueled the car, Rachel scoped out the gift shop. She spun a sunglasses display, picking out a pair of plasticky aviators to try on. Wiping fingerprints from the precariously balanced mirror on top of the rack, she checked her new look. In the reflection, she spotted a small rack of bracelets - some imitation leather, others woven. 

One in particular caught her attention. White, yellow and purple. She picked it up, twisting the loose woven ends around her finger. 

When Chloe entered the store, Rachel put the bracelet and glasses back. “All refueled and ready?”

Chloe nodded. “Sure am.”

“Perfect. I’ll go wait in the car.”

Chloe watched her leave, then looked at the abandoned bracelet. She took it, turning it in her hands. Then, she picked up the one next to it. Red, salmon pink and vibrant blue. Hand wrapping around them, she brought the bracelets and glasses up to the counter. After paying, she returned to the car. Rachel sat on the hood, her heels tapping against the bumper. If David saw that, he’d explode. 

“Got you something.”

“Oh,” Rachel slid off the car, “a gas station present? How thoughtful.”

“I can keep them, you know. Not sure if you’re cool enough for these.” Chloe held up the sunglasses. 

“Anything I wear, or even touch, immediately becomes cool.” Rachel took the glasses. “Even you.”

“Ouch. Guess you don’t want the other present, then.”

“Uh, yeah.” Rachel held out her hand, expectant. “Hand it over.”

Swallowing her hesitance - would Rachel even want this? - Chloe held out the woven bracelet. Maybe this was a bad idea… too late now, though. 

“Here.”

Rachel's face softened as she took the bracelet. She turned it in her hands. A faint smile formed. “Guess you saw me looking at that too, huh.”

Chloe nodded, lifting her own wrist. “Got one too.”

“Never took you for a hopeless romantic.”

“I’m…” Chloe glanced away, “...not.”

“It’s okay," Rachel chuckled. "Your secret’s safe with me.”

She stared at the bracelet her father gave her. Cutting through the resentment, there was a moment of clarity. “Mind if we make a quick detour?”

“You were the one talking about improv.” Chloe started up the car, ready to pull out. “Where to?”

“Anywhere with a lake,” Rachel replied. “Or just water.”

“Uh, okay.”

They drove a short way in silence. Chloe didn’t ask any more questions. Rachel wouldn’t have answered them anyway. Not yet. Pulling down a side road, the car rolled to a stop. Rachel hopped out, heading straight for the water. Chloe jumped out, running to catch up with her. For someone so short, Rachel was quick. When Chloe finally caught up, Rachel was standing at the water’s edge.

“Okay, soooo,” Chloe motioned to the water, “what n-?”

Old bracelet in hand, Rachel raised her arm back and launched it forward. Within seconds, it completely disappeared underwater. 

Watching the water settle, Chloe blinked. “Wait, why did you-?”

“Fuck you, James Amber!” Rachel shouted at the top of her voice. “You lying piece of shit!”

Her words resounded, seeming to fill the whole area. Trees waved in the wind. Water rippled. Birds scattered, other wildlife scurrying to safety.

“God, that felt good.” Rachel spread her arms wide, taking a deep breath. “You should try it.”

“Which part?”

“The shouting, duh.” Rachel put on her new bracelet, inspecting it with a smile. “Unless you have a family heirloom you’ve been holding onto for way too long you wanna get rid of.”

A long moment of silence. Chloe eased William’s ring off her finger, laying it in her palm. She’d held onto it all this time. Even now, it still hurt to look at. Maybe it was time to let go.

“Dad’s wedding ring...” Her hand shook, more and more with each passing second. “I should…”

Voice wavering, the sentence died in Chloe’s throat… shortly followed by a choked sob. All she could do was motion to the spot where Rachel threw her old bracelet. Gently, Rachel wrapped her hand around Chloe’s, closing it. 

This was different and she would regret it. Deep down, they both knew that. When Chloe looked at her, eyes watery, Rachel shook her head. 

That was all it took.

Before Rachel appeared in her life, it had been a long time since Chloe cried. Even longer since she cried in front of anyone. First the junkyard, now this... something much, much more painful. She never truly let herself grieve for William. With Max leaving, it had all been too much. After the initial shock, she’d shut herself off. 

Numb. 

Now, that suppressed grief erupted like a volcano. Her legs gave out, collapsing to the floor as tears flooded down her cheeks. Rachel stood there, momentarily shocked by the outburst. When her brain finally caught up with the events, she strode over to Chloe and kneeled down. No hesitation, Chloe accepted the hug. She clutched on tight, sobbing into Rachel’s shoulder. Gently, Rachel stroked her hair and rubbed her back, muttering reassurances. In her current state, Chloe couldn’t hear the words. Only the tone. Soothing. 

Maybe this was a mistake, letting someone back in again, but she couldn’t keep living like this. Cut off from everyone, drifting aimlessly. 

Something needed to change. It just had to.

As Chloe’s tears finally dried, Rachel helped her up and guided her back to the car. Passenger side. Tired, Chloe rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. They stayed by the lake for a time. Silent.

“Do you want to go back?” Rachel asked, hesitant to interrupt her thoughts.

“No.” Chloe’s voice was little more than a whisper. “I need to be anywhere but that shithole right now…”

“Magical mystery tour it is.”

It didn’t take long for Chloe to fall asleep, William’s ring still clutched in her hand. Before they left the lake, Rachel carefully unfurled her fist. She took the ring, threading it through one of Chloe’s necklaces. 

“There.” Rachel pressed a light kiss to Chloe’s cheek. “Where it should be.”

Focusing up, she continued their journey. She had no idea where to go, too distracted by the memory of Chloe’s sobs. If she had known it would end like this, she would’ve stayed in Arcadia. Never mentioned that she wanted to leave. One thing was certain; if she wanted this to last - and she really _really_ did - they both needed to get their shit together. 

“Money, vehicle… therapy,” she muttered, making the addition to her mental list. “Fuck knows we need it.”

That was when she noticed it. A road sign.

Rachel stared at it as she drove by, watching it shoot past the window. An idea formed. Gripping the steering wheel, she decisively pulled over down a side road. She came to a stop, noticing the sun slowly rising. They had run out of time, not that it mattered. 

She didn’t plan on taking them back to Arcadia. Not yet.

Chloe suddenly looked so peaceful, bathed in sunlight. Rachel couldn’t help herself. She switched on her phone, ignoring the bajillion messages she got on a daily basis, and took a photo. 

“Perfect,” she whispered, changing her phone background and then shutting her phone down. 

Her hands gripped the wheel again. Determined.

One final stop.

* * *

When Chloe finally woke, she didn’t recognize where she was. Near open water and boardwalks. Still in David’s car at least. A red flannel shirt slid down onto Chloe’s lap as she sat upright. Rachel’s. Her head snapped to the driver’s seat.

Rachel wasn’t there either. 

**Panic.**

Stumbling out of the car, Chloe scanned the horizon. She squinted against the morning sun, shielding her eyes. 

No Rachel. In fact, nobody at all. 

“Fuck…” Chloe muttered under her breath, then called out, “Rachel!”

She had no idea where she even was. Even less of an idea where Rachel had gone.

“Okay, don’t panic. Maybe she just-”

At that moment, Chloe felt something press into her back. 

“Avast, ye scurvy landlubber!”

She swiveled around. Rachel stood there, a plastic cutlass held out in front. Around her head was a red bandana with a skull. 

Without thinking, Chloe hugged her. “Don’t wander off like that.”

Then, she realized what she had just done. She just hugged Rachel, out of nowhere. She was still hugging Rachel. _Rachel fucking Amber._ Panicked, Chloe pulled away but Rachel stopped her. 

“Nope, you don’t get away that easy, Price.” Rachel gave her one final squeeze, then held onto her shoulders and stared directly into her eyes. “I won’t do it again. Promise.”

Doubt gnawed at Chloe’s mind, but she pushed it back. Rachel wasn’t like Max. Or anyone else. She just needed to keep telling herself that.

“So, you left me in the car to buy… pirate stuff?”

“I… might’ve got distracted.” Rachel motioned to a bunch of pirate-themed memorabilia. “Found this cool little store called ‘Pirate’s Plunder’. Had to get some souvenirs.”

With a smile, she presented a tricorn. Standing on her tiptoes, she balanced the hat on Chloe’s head.

“Ta-dah!” She stepped back, nodding approvingly. “Looks hot.”

She reached for another sword, slid into a belt loop, and held it out by the blade. Chloe rolled her eyes, grabbing the handle. “You know, you’re probably on a weirdo watch list now.”

“I better be.” Rachel held up something else, a brown paper bag. “I also brought breakfast, which was my original mission. Consider it an apology.”

Chloe took the bag, peering inside. Fancy sweet pastries. They smelled _amazing_. “You are forgiven.”

Rachel took the bag back with a sly grin. “Glad to know you can be bribed with food.”

They moved to the boardwalk, sitting down to eat. Rachel handed Chloe a fresh croissant. She took a big bite, instantly humming her approval.

“Where are we anyway?”

Rachel took a bite of her own croissant, swallowing before she answered. “Seattle.”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat, appetite instantly lost. She looked at Rachel, then at the surrounding area, hoping desperately that they were anywhere else. 

Sure enough, there it was. The Space Needle.

Noticing Chloe freeze up, Rachel frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Chloe wanted to explain, but she couldn’t. Panic clouded her mind. “I... can’t be here…”

“Chloe.” Rachel put a hand over Chloe’s, grounding her. “Talk to me.”

Taking several deep breaths, in and out, Chloe calmed herself down enough to speak again. The past twenty-four hours had been a real emotional rollercoaster. Scratch that, ever since she met Rachel, she’d been plunged into the deep end. A much-needed kick up the ass. Rachel waited patiently, hazel eyes filled with concern.

“Remember when I said…” Chloe took a deep breath, “I used to have a friend. Back on the train.”

Rachel nodded. “Max, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah… those greener, more northern pastures…” Chloe half-heartedly waved her hand towards the city. “No idea if she’s still even here.”

“You haven’t talked to her since?”

“I tried to. More than once. Eventually, I gave up. Guess she was too busy with her new city slicker life.” Chloe focused on her hands, shoulders slumped. “We were best friends. She didn’t tell me she was leaving at first, guess she was scared of telling me. Just as she was about to move, my dad…”

Chloe’s voice faltered. She felt Rachel gently rubbing her arm. Comforting. Swallowing hard, she put a hand over Rachel’s, keeping it in place.

“Her family stayed for the funeral. Then, poof. Gone.”

Rachel’s face fell, consumed by guilt. “Shit… sorry, Chloe. If I’d have known-”

“You couldn’t have known,” Chloe interrupted. “Not unless you have mind-reading powers.”

“Maybe I do.”

“If you did, you would totally use it to fuck with people. And I’d better be the first one you tell if you ever get superpowers.”

“Even if it’s, like, the lamest thing ever?”

“Rachel Amber getting a lame superpower… doubt it. Besides, we can get creative.”

“Touche.” Rachel’s expression and voice softened. “Do you want to leave?”

Chloe thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. “No. Not yet. We’re probably gonna get in trouble anyway, so might as well make the most of this.”

“Okay.”

They sat there in comfortable silence, taking in the early morning view. Totally worth the inevitable fallout.

“Do you think David’s realized he’s been carjacked yet?” Rachel asked, finally breaking the silence.

Chloe smiled at the mental image: red face, flaring nostrils and a twitchy mustache. “Probably. Man, wish I could be there to see it.”

“We should’ve filmed it.”

“Next time…” Chloe played with her hands, hesitant, “if there even is a next time.”

Rachel put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing with her thumb. Soothing. “There will be.”

It was weird. Rachel could get Chloe riled up just as easily as she could calm her. 

“Maybe not with David’s car, though,” Chloe said. “He’ll have that thing rigged with traps and shit.”

“Unless... we come up with a good alibi.”

“Like what?”

“Someone stole it,” Rachel declared confidently, “and we chased them all the way down to Seattle. We could even put some dents and scrapes and stuff on it. We’ll be heroes, rescuing David’s baby.”

“As much as I like the idea of smashing Dick-tator David’s pride and joy, how did we chase them? Not like we’ve got a car or anything.”

Rachel held up a finger to interject. “Not yet.”

“Come on, that old rustbucket in the junkyard is like… really fucked up.”

Chloe wasn’t even sure if she _could_ fix it up. Replacing a battery and decorating would be the least of her worries when repairing something that had been exposed to the elements for… months, maybe years?

“The perfect escape vehicle for a couple of screwups then,” Rachel said.

“Yeah, guess so. Unless you’ve got some get rich quick scheme that isn’t a total scam, or would lead to almost certain death, don’t see how we’ll pay for it.”

“Well, shoot. There goes like ninety percent of my plans. Lady Luck has smiled on us, though. I have an even better suggestion. We’ll do it ourselves.” Rachel winked. “Mechanics are hot, after all. Proven fact.”

“Yeah,” Chloe rolled her eyes, “because it’s the mechanics who always get the girls, not the drivers.”

“After that little drag race earlier, I think you qualify as both, no?”

Chloe managed a soft chuckle. “I’m sure dad would be so happy to see I’m using the stuff he taught me properly. He loved tinkering with anything and everything he could get his hands on. Mom banned him from the kitchen for, god, months after he blew up the microwave.”

“Glad to know destructive tendencies run in the family.”

“Well, he was an ‘if it ain’t broke, I’ll fix it till it is’ kind of guy.”

Offering Chloe an accusatory stare, Rachel smiled. “Instead of an ‘if it ain’t broke, I’ll break it till it is’ kind of guy.”

“Hey, I don’t break that much stuff.” Rachel looked unconvinced by Chloe’s objection. “I could break more. Like, way more.”

“That I do not doubt for even a single second. But fine, if you don’t like my _amazing_ plan, how about you come up with something?”

Chloe flopped back onto the boardwalk, sighing. “Ugh, I dunno. My head hurts.”

“I did hear that thinking is hard for Arcadia Bay Hillbillies,” Rachel said, joining her.

“Fuck you.” Chloe shoved her shoulder. “You’re as much of a hillbilly as I am.”

Grinning, Rachel assumed an exaggerated Southern drawl. “Well, shoot, I sure do gosh darn hope so, ma’am.”

She tipped an imaginary hat, making Chloe roll her eyes.

“Dork.”

“Hey, it’s better than your accent earlier.”

Chloe scoffed. “Still makes you a dork.”

“Which, by that logic, also makes you one,” Rachel replied.

“No way. Already told you, I’m too cool.”

“Uh-huh.” Rachel stared up at the sky, watching birds swoop overhead in lazy circles. “Shame we can’t just keep running now, huh. Never look back. Then, we wouldn’t have to even think about the consequences.”

“Yeah. We’ll… figure it out when we get back.” Chloe turned to face her, smiling. “Plans are overrated, anyway.”

“Improvisation.” Rachel scooched over, resting her head against Chloe’s shoulder and interlocking hands. “I like it, Price.”


End file.
